My Life as a Superhero
by Kinghammer Publishing
Summary: Sometimes life can change in unexpected ways. Take me for example, I never thought I can be a superhero until a lab accident gave me crazy stretchy powers! My name is Nancy Anderson, and this is the story of how I turned from zero to hero. With the help of some new friends.
1. Prologue

This is Metropolis, a bustling town full of eccentric people, exciting attractions, and delicious deserts. Thought it looks like a regular city, it holds many secrets. But this is a story of one secret, one that changed the life of one teenager.

The alarm clock rings and a girl got out of bed. A puffy haired african american teen with an excited smile on her face. She puts on her yellow tank top, and green shorts. Believe it or not, that girl is me. My name is Nancy Anderson, and I was just like any other teen. Young, cool, and full of enthusiasm. I ran across the room until I bumped into someone with a purple shirt wearing glasses holding a few books.

"Nancy! Watch where you're going!" he said. "You made me mess up my calculus!"

The guy with the glasses is my brother, Ryan. He's a bit of a techno nerd, and he tends to be a bit over protective of me.

"Sorry, Ryan. I'm just excited." I tell him.

"When are you not excited?" He asks me. I shrug and I ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Nancy, what did I say about running on the stairs?" My mom told me.

"Sorry, mom. I'm just too excited for school."

"I can see that. Well, have some breakfast and be ready to leave."

"Okay!"

I went back to my room and packed my things in my backpack.

"Textbooks, check. Binder, check. Princess Zora of the Stars issue #24, super check!"

Princess Zora is one of my favorite comic book series. It's about a galactic warrior defending the universe from the evil space ogres of Gorgonia. It was a real page turner, I've been following her exploits since I was 7 and was a huge fan. I never start a day without reading one of her adventures.

We were in the car on our to to the high school, I saw the whole city passing by, all my favorite spots, and I loved it. Soon we made it to the school and as we got off and Mom wished us goodbye.

"You two have fun at school!" She said.

"Thanks mom, we will." I said as she drove off. "Race you inside, brother." I ran inside as my brother rolled his eyes.

I strolled through the halls, looking at everyone talking and watching thier phones. I went to my locker to put away my backpack and talked to one the students.

"Oh, hey. Wanna hang out with me at lunch?" I said as I hold out a Princess Zora action figure. "We can reenact the two part epic battle with the shapeshifting blobs of Demanitor!" I said as I hold said blob monster. I couldn't tell, but that teen wasn't very into me... in general.

"Uh, no thanks..." He said as he grabbed his books and left.

"Oh, okay. I guess action figures aren't your thing..." I said as I put away the toys and grab my textbook and comic book and went to my class.

Sure, some people think I'm weird and childish for playing with toys and acting odd. But that didn't phase me, because all those things made me me. But this is a story of how all of that changed. And how I turned from zero to hero with one big mistake.

In my chemistry class, there I was reading my Zora comic book. But just before I was getting to the good part, I was called on my teacher.

"Nancy!"

"Huh?" I quickly put away my comic as the teacher spoke to me.

"Have you been paying attention?"

"Of course I have Mr. Johnson." I lied.

"Then what did I just say?" he asked me and I nevrvously tried to guess.

"Uh... open you textbooks to chapter... eleventy?" I said earning a laugh from most of the class while Mr. Johnson face palmed.

"Ugh. Tomorrow we will be taking a trip to Lexcorp Labs for an exhibit of their latest discoveries. And it is very important that we PAY ATTENTION!" He empathized those last two words. I was never good at paying attention, and that always got me in trouble. And what happned next was no different.

Later, I was in my locker putting away my books when Ryan came up to me.

"Nancy." He said.

"Yes, Ryan?" I replied rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. We are going the most advanced corporation in the world! I don't want you to get hurt."

"What makes you think I will get hurt?" I asked him.

"The time you got yor hand stuck in the presses during our trip to The Daily Planet?" He reminded. In defence the ink was too sticky.

"And the time that you sunk our paddle boat during our family trip to the lake?"

In defence, they should make the paddles easier to reach.

"And let's not forget when you were in charge of the fireworks in the fourth of july picnic!"

In defence... yeah I don't have a defence for that.

"It took me week to regrow my eyebrows!" Ryan sighed. "The point is your curiosity can get you into trouble. I just want you to be safe. You're my only sister." He placed his hands on my shoulders. I smiled at him, it was kinda nice he was looking out for me. Most people don't do that for me.

"Don't worry, Ryan. I'll be fine." I assured. "I know I made a few mistakes but I promise I'll be safe. Besides what could happen?"

I shouldn't have said that... But that was a worry for tomorrow.

At lunch, I was making my way to the cafeteria. Where all the kids were eating and sharing their stories, and I couldn't wait to share mine. I went over to a table that was full of teens chatting. I walked over to them hoping to start a conversation.

"Hey, guys!" They all looked at me. "Did you see the latest episode of Space Train? Mitchell totally betrayed Francis and absorbed the power of the Darkness sceptere. No one saw it coming! Except for me. I kinda called it back at episode 56 when-"

"Uh, we're trying to eat here." One boy interrupted.

"Can you please move your nerd talk somewhere else?" A girl added.

I was a little offended but I shook it off.

"Fine. I guess you guys don't like culture." I walked off to find somewhere else to eat but all the seats were taken except for one table by the window. I sat there and and ate my lunch in peace. And yet I looked around the table with no seats to be found and I sigh. The thing about being someone as quirky as me is that no one understands the things I like and do. Sometimes, it would be nice to have someone to share my intrests.

The bell rings, ending another day at school. I was walking down the steps of the exit.

"So Jane, you wanna hit the pier? They just got a photo booth!" Jane walks away from me. "Okay, it's cool. Jeremy! Sweet Justice! You and me?" While I was walking I accidentally hit a tree and fell down.

"You're so weird."He told me before he left. I sigh again, to be honest most people don't want to be around me because they think I'm weird because of how I act. But that never was a problem for me, but still, it's a problem making friends who accept me for who I am.

Night fell on Metropolis, and I was back home in my room reading a comic book.

"You're doomed, Princess!" I said doing the voices. "I've taken away your power source, you'll never stop me!"

"That's what you think, Gortax!" I said as Zora. "Together we stand strong! You're tyranny ends here!"

I continue to read the comic book through the epic battle.

"It must be so awesome to be part of a team." I sighed. "I'd be happy if I just had some friends."

I put away my book and turned off my lamp going right to bed little knowing that the events that went down tomorrow would change everything...

The very next day were on a bus drive on our trip to Lexcorp Labs. As we exited the bus, I looked at the building as we approached the entrance and I was in awe. As we headed inside we saw the many technological wonders. We then saw a bald man flying in from above on a floating plate and stepped off to introduce himself.

"Hello. I'm Lex Luthor, and welcome visitors to Lexcorp Labs. Here we are currently working on way to improve daily lives. Becuase here at Lexcorp, we believe in making the world a better place. Now if you follow me we will be demonstrating our latest breakthrough." Lex said as the rest of the class follows him to the auditorium.

I was trying my very best to not to get distracted, but then while I was walking with my group that's when I saw the hoverboards on display floating on a glowing green pedistal.

"Wow!" I said as I ran to them and looked at them in awe. "Hey, Ryan! You got to see thi-" I turned around and saw that the class was already gone. "Hoo boy... Ryan? Anyone?" It was embarassing! Once again my curious self got me lost.

"Where could they be?" I asked myself. Then I remembered that Lex was showing the presentation in the auditorium.

"Find the auditorium and I'll find everyone else." I kept moving to find and entrance until I saw someone walking out of a small door. "Bingo!" I snucked to the door while it was still open I giggled at how clever I was. "No one will ever know I was gone." That's what I thought, but as I slipped in I failed to notice the "Employees Only" sign on top.

Inside, the presentation was in progress as Lex was on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to see will change your lives. Introducing the newest form of transportation..." The curtain opens revealing a glowing pair of shoes. "...Your feet!" The crowd was interested.

"These shoes are designed to improve speed, agility, and endurance. And that's not just something you hear on shoe commercials."

A man comes by and puts on the shoes, he then goes up on a treadmill and starts to run so fast as the treadmill tracks his speed.

"With Lex Air, people will be able to run faster than the average track runner and that's not all!"

The man jumps off the treadmill so high, surprising everyone.

"The shoes also improve your agility. With this, excersize will be a breeze. Human health will be improved by a thousand."

While the rest of the class saw the guy move and bounce around, I was trying to find my seat in where I thought was the way to the auditorium.

"Dang it, it's so dark in here. I thought they were starting the presentation thing." While I was shuffling through the dark I noticed the guy with the shoes demonstrating it's power. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't watching the demonstration I'm in the demonstration!

"Oh crud! I must've went through the wrong door! I better get out before..." Just as I was leaving, Lex continued explaining his latest product.

"The secret to these powerful shoes is this!" He held out a vial containing a green gooey substance. "This is a recently discovered compound found from an asteroid that landed on earth two years ago. After much experementing and research we have discovered it's ablilities was able to harness it."

A giant raygun rolled in from behind and Lex pushed a button and it shot a beam at another pair of shoes causing to glow and float in mid air. And another man put them on and was jumping so high in an excellent display of athletic prowess. And I was loving every second of it.

"I would kill for sneakers like those..." I said wide eyed. "Maybe I can get a closer look." With that I snuck in a bit closer to see more of those awesome shoes in action but did my best not to be seen.

"Now, for our next demonstration we will be-"

Just as Lex was explaining, the second man's shoes started to spark and then he was bouncing out of control causing the audience to gasp. The poor guy's legs started to stretch and twist, then his arms started to expand as he spun around.

"What's going on!?" Mr. Johnson exclaimed.

"T-T-There must be something wrong with the prototype!" Lex said.

The man's huge arms than smashes the ray gun and started to go haywire and shoot in random directions.

"Everybody, run!" Mr. Johnson screamed as the class and others ran towards the exit.

"Uh oh!" I ran towards the door but it was locked, trapping me in the chaos!

"Nancy! Nancy! Where are you!" My brother screamed as he looked for me.

Lex then pushed a button putting up a glass window containing me and the malfunctioning ray inside.

"The situation's under control everyone, rest assured no one will be harmed." Lex tried to calm down the crowd.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed knocking on the glass everyone turned around and was shocked as they saw me trapped inside.

"Nancy!" Ryan screamed.

"Someone get me out of here!" I cried. Then the man's head enlarged and I screamed in terror as I ran and dodge his accidental attacks.

"NANCY!" Ryan cried.

"Get her out of there!" My teacher yelled.

I backed away from the mutating man until I accidentally tipped over the machine smashing it to the ground, it started to malfunction and started to fire beams all over the stage. Then it fired one last beam right at me. I felt the strange alien stuff radiating inside of me as I fell to the ground feeling weakened. Just as Lex, lowered the glass and my brother grabbed me just as the machine exploded destroying the stage.

"Nancy! Are you okay?!" Ryan cried as he held me. And replied groggily

"Uh... yeah I'm fine. But I feel weird..."

"Nancy Anderson, you are in big trouble! You could've been killed in there..." I heard my teacher yell at me but then I started to daze then blacked out. "Nancy?..."

When I woke up I was back in my room with my mom and brother on each side.

"Oh, Nancy! Thank goodness you're alright!" She said hugging me.

"Uh, shouldn't you be mad? I got in trouble at school and nearly got killed."

"Oh, you know I never care about that. Just as long as you're safe. I understand that what happened was an accident. You didn't know that was the wrong door."

"This is what I was warning you about! Everytime you're curious it leads to disaster! When are you ever going to stop acting so childish!?"

What Ryan said really got me, I was so distracted it nearly got me killed. My brother sighed as he saw me look down.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"Don't apologize, it's fine... Can I be alone for a while?" I asked.

"Okay, sweetie. Just call me if you need anything..." The two left while I was alone on my bed with my thoughts.

_"I've always seem to get myself and everyone else in danger, but I don't mean it. I'm just curious, that's all. I can't help it. But maybe Ryan was right, I have been acting childish. Well, I'm gonna stop that. I'll show him, I'll change!"_

That wasn't the only thing that was gonna change, the very next second my whole body started to tingle. I was starting to react to the weird radiation back at the lab.

"Wh-Wh-What's happening to me?" I said as my got out of bed and saw my body was shaking like jelly then my torso began to stretch and elongate! "WHAAAAAT THE!?" I exclaimed as I was going through some strange changes. My torso stretched back then my left leg grew breaking down the door! "AAAGH!"

"Nancy! Is everything okay up there?" My mom asked me and I quickly tried to fix the door.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Everything's fine mom!" I tried to sound normal but then an extra set of arms grew out! "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" I screamed with four hands on my face! The extra arms retracted then I stumbled back and fell on my bed then I frantically bounced all over my room then out the window just as Ryan came over to see what was wrong.

"Nancy are you okay? I heard you screaming" He tried to open the door but it was stuck. "Locked." He sighs. "Could she really be that upset about what I said?"

Meanwhile, I was bouncing through the streets crashing through a table, wet cement, and a statue.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! How do I stop this!?" I streched an arm and grabbed a lampost, then I swung around and grabbed another one and swing through town on my stretchy arms.

"I think I'm getting the hang of thi-" I was then flung into the air and then right into a billboard. I was flatter than mom's homemade bread. As I floated down like a piece of paper a man noticed me like I was a flat sign or something. I got up and the second he saw my papery self he screamed in terror and fled.

"Wait! Come back!" I shuffled. Then I shifted into a ball then rolled out of control crashing into a mailbox then I smashed into a lamp post, then I smashed someone's car!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Was all I could say while I was trying to control whatever's going on with me. I shifted back into my normal self and jumped so high and landed on top of a tall building.

"Finally..." I panted. I sat down feeling exhausted trying to figure out what was going on. "What's going on with me? I can grow arms, I can stretch, I can turn myself into a ball..." I thought for a while then I remembered getting zapped with that ray back at the lab.

"That ray... that cosmic stuff... did it gave me powers?" I questioned but then I looked at the damages I have caused throughout town. The wrecked property, the cracked roads, the broken mailboxes. I saw people talking to the police I extended my neck and expanded my ear to hear better.

"This thing came out of nowhere, swinging through the street, bashin' mailboxes, It looked like it had no idea what it was doin'."

The last thing he said described me perfectly.

"Did you get a good look at this vandal?" The officer said.

"No, I didn't I was too busy runnin' for my life. And I hope I never see it! A freak like that has no place in this town!"

The last sentence echoed in my head, I couldn't control what happened at lab or what happened to me. So what good do I have of ever changing? I streched back and tears flowed through me.

"Ryan was right!" I sobbed. "I am a child! It's my fault I'm stuck with these... weird powers! What if everyone finds out it was me? They'll think of me as more as a weirdo." I wiped my tears and got up.

"Maybe It's better if they didn't know. If no one knew..."

I then used my powers to head home trying not to be seen. After what happened today, I made sure no one found out about my mutation. Because if they knew who I was, I could never show my face in this town again...


	2. The Sweet Taste of Justice (Part 1)

Weeks have past since the incident that mutated me and made me terrorize the city, and I never came to school once. That's because I was scared that people would find out about my mutation and see me as a freak. I spent most of my time in my room trying to keep my powers in check. I recently discovered I could shapeshift too. I thought about a squirrell on a tree and I turned into one! It's crazy! Whatever that alien stuff was it did a lot on me.

The following morning, it was almost time for school again. And mom came up to my room.

"Nancy, get up. It's time for school." she said to me but I never said a word. "Come on! It's been weeks, I can't keep covering for you. You have to go." I stood lying down on my bed in my usual funk and my mom went up to me. "Look I know you're upset at what happened at Lexcorp Labs but it's over now. I'm sure that if you showed your face in there it'll be just like before."

I was feeling unsure. I mean, what would people think of me after what happened back at the lab? But I was never one to let my mom down.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Now what do you say, we get up face the day?" My mom said with a can do attitude, I then got out of bed then went to the bathroom.

"That's my girl." My mom smiled.

After an hour of getting ready, we were all in the car driving to Metropolis High. I was trying to keep it together, if anyone knows about my powers I would be labeled as a freak. An uncontrollable monster. As we were at the front of the school, I took a deep breath and try to keep it together.

"You two have a good day at school." Mom said to us as we got off. Ryan went off while I stood by the front entrance.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" He said to me. I took another deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah... I'll... I'll be fine." I said as Ryan went inside.

"Okay, Nancy. You can do this. You're just as normal as everyone else." I said to myself. Just then I saw another car pull up in front of the school. Then I saw a blonde buff girl stepping out of it and she didn't seem very thrilled.

"I'm just saying I don't know why I'm being punished for something I didn't do," she said to the woman in the car.

"And we hear you saying you "didn't do it," Kara. Let's reframe our thinking," the woman said as she did air quotes when she said 'didn't do it' as the blonde girl, I guess her name is Kara, groaned even more.

"Maybe a new school is less a punishment and more an adventure."

"One that could help you be the best Kara you can be. And as your legal guardians, it's our responsibility to help you on your journey to impulse control," the woman's husband added.

Then Kara got so angry she forcefully closed the car door so hard it mad the car tilt sideways before balancing out.

"Have a great first day."

"Or don't. Whatever's right for you."

"That's weird..." I thought. And here's where it got weirder, I saw another girl with purple hair walking out of a limosine and her dad had her bag and she suddenly had it in her hands. Then I saw a brown haired girl with a ton of techinical stuff in her backpack. I couldn't help but notice something peculiar about those girls, and then I met the strangest girl of all...

"Hi!"

I turned around to see a redhead girl wearing a purple bat themed hoodie.

"Uh, hi?" I said. Then the girl frantically shook my hand.

"My name's Barbara Gordon, but you can call me Babs!" she greeted. I could tell that Babs is a little... energetic.

"I'm Nancy. And I'm guessing you're new here?" I assumed.

"Yup! I just moved from from Gotham City."

"Gotham City? Isn't that the most crime ridden town in the world? No wonder you moved, that place is a disaster."

"Yeah, sure is." Babs sighed wistfully. "Actually my dad thought it would be safer to move out, but I still miss it."

"Yeah, it can be hard leaving your home behind. But I accepted this city as my home and I'm sure you'll accept it too."

"Aw, thanks Nance." Babs hugged me. "You don't mind if I called you Nance do you?"

"Very much."

"Thanks Nance!" She hugged me tighter and I sighed.

I went inside the school with Babs following me, and as I was putting my stuff away in my locker I heard her ask me...

"So, Nancy. What's your opinion on superheroes?"

Superheroes? Now that's a topic I don't mind talking about.

"Well, they're great but my favoritest of all time is Princess Zora." I explained bringing out the comics in my backpack. "She's an intergalactic warrior that defends her kingdom from the dreaded enemy planet gorgonia!" I showed Babs some of Zora's amazing adventures and she was rather impressed.

"Wow! So cool! Look at all that space tech! You know she's kinda like Batman."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, she fight's for justice, she has cool gadgets, and in this issue she gets all serious to beat those mutated cats!" She pointed out the really graphic looking issue.

"Yeah, it was guest written. Special edition." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I've always loved Batman. I dream of one day fighting by his side!" She said.

"Yeah, I bet you make a great superhero..." I replied putting my books away. "Well, I gotta go to my class now." I walked away with Babs waving behind.

"Okay! See you Nance."

A few classes later it was finally time for lunch. I was heading towards the cafeteria with my lunch in hand trying to find somewhere to sit.

I saw someone wearing vr goggles over by a table.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked him but he didn't respond at all. "Uh hello?" I asked again but he didn't answer. I waved my hand at his face, nothing. "Hello?" I stopped and left the table. "That was weird..." I tried finding another seat but most of the tables were taken. Just as I continued to find a spot I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Nance!" It Babs again, she was sitting all alone in one table. She could use a friend. I then went over to her and sat down.

"Hey, Babs. What have you-" Babs interuppted me by placing a finger by my mouth.

"Uh, what's going on?"

Babs leaned in closer to me and whispered something.

"Remember that talk we had about superheroes?" she asked me.

"Yeah, what about it?" I whispered back.

"Well, I think there are superheroes in this school!"

"Superheroes? In Metropolis? That seems unlikely." I told her.

"Think about it!"

Babs pointed to Kara who was sitting at a different table eating a burger.

"That girl nearly tipped over a car with her stregnth..."

She then pointed to the african american girl in a striped sweater who was reading a book.

"That girl had a bag full of robotic stuff."

Then she pointed to another girl wearing green and braiding a teen's hair.

"And I overheard her and some guy talk about a 'lantern' ring!"

Lastly she pointed to the purple haired girl who was texting on her phone.

"And didn't it seem odd that she magically had her purse in her hands? I'm telling you, there are superheroes in this city! I got a plan to weed them out, you in?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Great!" With that, Babs tossed a ball of spaghetti at Kara, she then became angry. She looked at Karen and thought she threw it and then she threw a burger right at her. She attempted to toss another burger at her, but then, the green wearing girl blocked it with her tray, protecting Karen… and nailing the rich girl in her hair, and she was not happy about it.

"My hair.. my... HAIR!" The girl got so angry she threw her milk carton at the girl with the ring. The four continued to toss food at each other. At that point Babs got up from her chair and shouted...

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And soon the entire cafeteria was throwing food at each other, it was chaos! I tried my very best to hide under the tables but everywhere I turned, food was being thrown at me. I tray filled with spaghetti was coming right at me, and suddenly I shrank down! I don't know how, but my powers seem to have activated. Hopefully, no one saw me.

I then found a table to hide in then I regained my size. I thought I was safe but then spaghetti was thrown at my face. I saw two boys laughing at me and I did not take ridiculed lightly. I grew two sets of arms and then grabbed a bunch of food and just threw a whole barrage of lunch at everybody. At that moment, I didn't notice that I was using my powers as I was fighting with the five girls.

Just then, the principal walked in and saw the whole cafeteria a mess.

"Enough!" He said but he got hit then he shouted again. "I SAID ENOUGH!" Everyone then stopped then they all pointed at the six of us.

"You six, let's go!"

We were lead right to the detention room, feeling down, embarassed, covered in food. All excpet fot Babs who was filled with excitement.

"Detention, on the first day of school… and Nancy, you are the last person I expect to get detention!" He said to me, making me feel more bad.

"Well, I hope you all have good attorneys," said the purple-haired girl, which prompted some words from the strong blonde.

"What are you gonna do? Sue me because I have better aim than you?"

"Oh, I knew you threw those potatoes!"

"Now, let's not start fighting again," said the green ring girl while I slunk down my desk feeling equally bad about what happened.

"You threw more nuggets than everyone!" At this point, the shy girl spoke up.

"Um, for the record, if I offended anyone, I am truly, very sorry."

"And might I add that I'm sorry as well, I was a little out of control."

"A little!?" I heard Kara yell. "You were literally bombarding me with cupcakes! I have frosting in places there shouldn't be frosting!"

Everyone was interrupted by the door opening, with the principal again, as well as a police officer with a mysterious girl in a robe.

"Found this one roaming the streets."

"Cutting class, on the first day of school…" As they left we were curious as to who exactly was the girl under the robe. But as soon as the principal left, she took off the robe and revealing shining armor and tiara. I was curious as to what kind of girl wears that at school? But the others have no problem recognizing her.

"That's… She's…"

"Gorgeous."

"Is that…?" With a gasp, Baba recognizes her as,

"The Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman?" I asked.

"She's the mysterious hero that fought that monster a few days ago! It was all over the news!" Babs showed the footage of Wonder Woman fighting the creature.

"I don't watch the news." I shyly replied.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not a 'Wonder Woman', it's just some dumb cosplay girl!" Kara scoffed.

"I am no girl! I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I alone survived the 21 Tests of the Tournament of Athena and Aphrodite! I am not a girl, but a woman!" She presented herself.

"Trust me 'princess', you do not want to start with me!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Heh, for you maybe."

"Very well. I shall allow you first strike!"

"Alright, but you asked for it."

The two then engaged in a fight but Diana was smart enough to dodge Kara's first move.

"Again."

Kara attacked again but Diana blocks it and counters with a kick to the gut that sent Kara back a few feet. Kara only blew her hair and continue to attack Diana but she ran and jumped on a wall as the blonde continues to land a punch as the amazon warrior.

"Why don't you stay still?!" Kara yelled as Diana continues to dodge her attacks but then she finally lands a punch that sends Diana flying and crash into a wall. We all gasped at this.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kara apologized as she looked into the hole, then Diana came out and punched Kara in the face and she landed on the striped sweater girl's desk. Then she started grabbing cases and throwing them at Kara as she grabbed a desk with her strength and blocked the projectiles and then threw the desk at her.

I'm not gonna lie, things were getting really crazy! And this is were things got even more crazy. The girl used her ring and created a spring made out of green energy between Diana and Kara and slung them back to the walls. And then I saw the shy girl put on some tech suit and shrinks down just like I could! This whole thing was a surprise to me, Babs was right! There are other people with superpowers! I felt like It would be okay if I use mine around these guys, and with that I expanded my arms and grabbed Kara and Diana I was so focused on tryin to stop the two that I didn't noticed Babs looking at me in surprise.

"Teacher's coming." We heard the purple haired one say and I let go of Kara and Diana and we were all in a rush to clean up the room before the teacher came and then the purple haired girl grabbed a magic wand.

"tup siht os sslac egnarts niaga!"

And with a flash of purple the detention room was back to normal. Like the fight never happened. When the teacher came he saw us neatly sitting in our desks.

"Everything alright in here?"

"Yes, Mr. Chavin!"

"Alright, good. I, uh, forgot my keys…" He slowly closed the door and as soon he was gone, Babs got up confronting all of us.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! I knew it-knew it-knew it-knew-knew you were super! I knew the minute we saw you dent the car door because no ordinary person can slam a door that hard!" She said pointing to Kara.

"And you spilled all those weird science equipment off the bus, so you had some secret going on too! And then when you got your backpack it suddenly appeared and I should know!" She pointed to the sweater girl.

She then pointed to the girl with the ring

"AND then I overheard you talking to that cute boy about some Corps thing and some ring so we knew something was up so I decided to stage a food fight so that we all have detention together!" She then pointed to Diana.

"And then you… well, I actually didn't expect you to show up at all, so that's a huge bonus!"

"Hold up! You caused that fight!?" I said getting up from my desk. "I got in trouble because of you!"

But then Babs ran up to my desk and confronted me.

"Nancy! You never told me that you had powers! All this time I thought you wer normal and then you made you arms all big and that is like an even huge-er bonus!"

"Uh, I was trying to keep that a secret!"

"Why would you want to keep your awesome powers a secret?"

"It's kind of a long story..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, anyway. My plan was that you'd all keep fighting once we got to detention and you'd all get so worked up that you'd be forced to reveal that you're super and guess what? So am I! I am the one… the only… Batgirl!"

"Great, another cosplayer." Kara groaned.

"Huzzah!" Diana was impressed by Babs and walked over to wrap her arms around her. "A sister in arms! Never had I dreamed I would encounter the warrior spirit of an Amazon upon entering the World of Man. For you see, it is my quest, my crusade, my destiny to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to man's world and to rid it of all evil. The gods bestowed this honor upon me, and I feared I alone should have to carry my burden. But now… I have a sister on my side!"

"No, no wait… six sisters!" We weren't exactly thrilled about this, especially me.

"Oh, no no no no no no no no! I am not going to be a part of this!"

"Why not? You have superpowers!"

"That's just it! I don't want people to know I have powers!"

"I'm with her on this one." Kara replied. "When I use my powers, I get in trouble! Every. Single. Time."

"Not me. I'm not fighting anyone!" The green ringed one added.

"Sorry, but I'm an artist, not a police officer." said the rich girl.

"Um, I'm not really that good at it…" The shy one added.

"COWARDS!" Diana exclaimed. "I speak of destiny! The same mantle of greatness that the Gods bestowed upon me? They also bestowed upon you!"

"Come on, you guys! How can you not be excited about fighting villains and fighting crime and hidden lairs and secret identities and stuff?!" Babs explained.

"Um, the trick with secret identities, my dear, is that in order to be secret, one must completely pass as a normal human being." The purple haired one pointed out and I looked down at the sound of that. I don't know anything about being normal.

"Okay, okay how about this?" Babs proposed. "You guys give being heroes a teensy try; Diana can teach us how to be heroes and we can give her a makeover? Do we have a deal?"

"Well, who am I to say no to a makeover?"

"Um, okay. Sure."

"Good for you Karen! I'll join too, but only to encourage support towards brave decisions!"

I stood there facing back and crossing my arms feeling uncertain.

"Come on, Nance! Join us!" Babs smiled at me but I wasn't too sure about this team thing. I mean, I never thought about using my powers to fight evil. I never thought that I could be a hero.

"I... I don't know. I never thought I could be a hero. To be honest when I first had these powers I... couldn't control them and I knew that if people found out they would think I'm a freak..." I was crestfallen, but then Diana put her hand on my shoulder and said.

"Do not be afraid to show your true self just because what others think. You have been bestowed these abilities for a reason, to fight for good. Just do what you think is right, nevermind what people say. Be proud of who you are."

Those inspirational words got me thinking. Maybe I can use these powers to help people. I shouldn't let one little accident get me down. Yeah! Maybe I can be a hero! Just like Zora!

"Okay! I'm in!" I said regaining my confidence and Babs squealed in excitement as she ran to hug me.

The only one left was Kara as we all stared at her.

"Fine, whatever." She got up and we were all in a huddle as the deal was made.

"Yes! Superawesome superheroness, here we come!"


	3. The Sweet Taste of Justice (Part 2)

One detention later, I was down to the Metropolis mall with my new friends with a plan to become a team of superheroes. Along the way I learned more about my soon to be teammates. The shy sweater girl with the technology to shrink herself was Karen Beecher, The purple haired rich girl who can do amazing magic was Zee Zatara, the pacifist girl with the the green ring was Jessica Cruz, and I am already acquainted with Barbara Gordon, Kara Danvers who was both strong and short tempered, and the amazon warrior Diana. And then there was me, to be honest I was feeling nervous. As I mentioned before, I never thought of becoming a superhero, sure I have the powers but I don't have the costume, nor do I have the name. We finally arrived at a clothing store and Diana was in wonder as she saw the place.

"By the white beard of Zeus, what is this place?" she said.

"This is what we mortals call, a mall." I explained to her.

"What is a 'mall'?" Diana asked looking confused.

"You know, a place where teenagers shop and hang out." I explained.

"Exactly! And also, normal teenage lesson #1: Don't say things like 'By the white beard of Zeus." Babs told her. "Lesson #2: To pass as an Earth teen, you have to look the part. Bright colors, big logos, be bold!" She said as she placed a pink sweater on her. Then Kara grabbed Diana and gave her some leather clothes. "Leather. Lots and lots of it!" Babs pulled Diana aside again and introduced her to the cellphone.

"Lesson #3: Your phone is your life!" She continued to ramble on about it and I could tell it was too much for Diana to handle. Then she twirled over to Jessica who drops the leather clothes. "No leather, these were all made with organic cotton from Turkey!" She said giving her a pile of clothes. Then it was my turn as I gave some flashy teen clothes.

"Wear something that will make you stand out from everybody. Totally unique." I started giving her piles of clothes from the bin. "Like this cute little tank top, and this yellow skirt, Ooh this will match your eyes!" I got so distracted that I didn't notice this I was piling Diana with choice clothing, she then stumbled over to Karen who gave her a plain sweater.

"Dress not to draw attention to yourself. But not too much, or you'll risk drawing attention to yourself."

"Now, get in there and be normal!" Babs said confidently pushing Diana into a changing booth and wating for her new look. However, when she came out she looked anything but normal. She had two skirts, one green shirt wrapped around her, a tank top, sleeveless jacket, two different wristbands and earrings, and a headband!

"Uhh... Maybe we can pass it off as a new look?" I suggested.

"Or maybe she just need some accessories!" Babs zipped over to grab accessories but got tripped by Zee who seemed annoyed by our lack of fashion.

"Have you finished tormenting this poor girl? Then allow me…" she got up raised her wand and chanted: _"detcefrep rennam lla ni stcefrep kool!" _

And with a flash of pink, Diana was completely changed. And now she actually looked like a regular girl. She was now wearing red shoes with knee high socks, a blue skirt, a red shirt, red star earrings, and golden head band on her head.

"Tah-dah! Ladies and ladies, may I present Diana Prince. Foreign exchange student from Greece. Greek chic."

We were all impressed including Diana.

"And these garments give me the appearance of a typical mortal female adolescent?" We all agreed. And now it was time for Diana to hold up her part of the deal.

Some time later we were all up on a rooftop standing in a line while Diana was walking in front of us. I was feeling a bit nervous as Diana walked by me.

"If we are to be a team, then I must know your skills and abilities. You! Name, rank, skills!" She pointed to Jessica.

"Uh... Hi, I'm Jess. I'm a cadet in something called the Green Lantern Corp. And..." She exhaled. "Oh, boy. Well, see, I was given this power ring by these weird aliens..."

So weird that she was talking about aliens, since one of their stuff was the reason I got these powers, that's what I was thinking while Jess went on about her ring.

"...You know what the whole thing is really complicated. Basically, I can make stuff with this ring." She demonstrates by conjuring a flower pot which impressed Babs the most.

"That is so cool! Do a pogo stick!" She conjures a pogo stick. "Do a burrito!" She conjures a burrito. "Ooh, how about a mucho megarrito supremo with the works?!" Diana gets everyone back on track.

"With this ring of the Gods, you may produce any weapon imaginable to beat your enemies into submission?"

"Well, in theory, yes, but I don't believe in violence."

"Admirable. How shall you be known?"

"Green Lantern." She uses the ring to conjure an outfit. She was now wearing green and black. "Sorta comes with the ring."

"Good. And you, Batgirl?"

Babs then grabbed a bag and started to go through it.

"I can do all sorts of cool stuff. Even though I don't have any alien rings or anything, but I'm really good at figuring things out. And I make the coolest bat gadgets, like this! Bat barometer and this glow-in-the-dark bat staff. And these bat grappling hooks that I was totally this close to using when Batman was fighting Professor Pyg on the roof of this building. But then Robin showed up, and Batman had to save him. And you know how that goes. And I never actually got to show him how they work. And I never even got to meet him, but that's a whole different story, so I..."

Luckily, Diana stopped her before she continued.

"You lack focus." With that she then continued to Zee.

"You can call me, the mysterious, the fabulous, the awe-inspiring… Zatanna!" She said while she magically transformed into her magician outfit.

"Interesting," said Diana. "Have you other skills?"

"I can turn a red heart black. Ever seen a jumping jack? Go ahead, check behind your ear." Zee did a quick magic trick, resulting in Diana pulling a card from behind her ear. She was shocked.

"What sorcery is this? I have seen enough. You possess great quantities of style, but you must learn to channel your magic into a cause. Our cause. Also, I am afraid this uniform will not suffice. Think of another." Zatanna gasped at this.

"Try a cape." Babs suggested.

Then it was Karen's turn.

"What can you do?" Diana asked the shy girl.

"Oh, I can, um…" She struggled to get her equipment to work. "I'm still sort of working out the kinks." She ended up shrinking again, like back in detention. "I wanted to be big and strong so people would notice me, but my growth tech backfired and now I'm even smaller and more invisible than before. I should just go home." She felt as sad as I was. Then Diana told her

"You possess far more strength than you know. You simply lack confidence, little Bumblebee."

"I actually prefer the indestructible, gamma, 1000 K-"

"Bumblebee." She grows back to normal size as Diana walks over to Kara.

"Trust me, it's better." I whispered to her.

"And you. We have seen your incredible strength. Is there anything more you have to offer?" Diana asks but Kara wasn't too thrilled to answer.

"Not to you. I'm no hero, Princess. That racket's for chumps." She said. Then Diana hatched a crazy idea.

"You could be the greatest hero the World of Man has ever known. You simply lack proper MOTIVATION." And with that, Diana THREW Babs off the building!

"DIANA! WHAT ARE YOU-" Diana stopped me as we saw Kara flying in after her. When she came up with her, her outfit was as changed. She looked a lot like Superman only with a skirt.

"Okay, fine. I am a superhero, alright? Ugh, so what?"

"Again! Again, again, again, again!" Babs shouted giddily. While everyone was relieved that both are safe I... fell down. Just as Diana came to me next.

"Okay, Nancy. Show us what are your abilities."

I got up feeling nervous and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so here's the thing. There was an accident during my trip to Lexcorp Labs..."

"You've been to Lexcorp Labs?" Babs gasped.

"Yeah, we took a field trip there. But long story short, there was an accident and I got hit by a ray filled with cosmic radiation and now I can do this..." I stretched my entire body and the other girls were surprised as I turned back to normal.

"And this..." I then expanded my arms and shifted my hand into a hammer, then a paddle ball.

"And this isn't the craziest thing. I can turn myself into anything!" To prove that, I turned myself into a ball, then a bird, and then back into myself. Barbara was the most impressed.

"That is awesome!" Babs cheered. "Do another one!"

"Well, okay. I don't want to be too weird but I can now do this..." I closed my eyes and my body began to shift into a familiar face. In a second I shapeshifted into Batgirl! But the only difference was that I retained my skin and hair color. Everyone was speechless at my abilities.

"Yeah, I know it's weird..." I said rubbing the back of my arm. But Babs begged to differ.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? This is amazing!" She ran up to me and saw my shifted self. "It's like looking into a mirror! I always wondered what I'd look like with a tan."

I smiled. No one has taken that much interest in my powers before. I turned back into myself as Diana approached me.

"You have quite the ablities." She said. "And what are you called?"

"Uh... that's just it. I don't have one." I replied sheepishly which earned another gasp from Babs.

"What? But you gotta have a superhero name, and a superhero costume with probably a cape and a cool mask with bright shiny-" Luckily Jessica stopped her.

"Babs, take it easy. She just got these powers. She's not exactly super like us."

"But I can be, I just need the right outfit." I replied. "Although, it might take a while to find one.

"No need! I'll handle this." Zee stepped in and with a wave of her magic wand she attempted to conjure an outfit for me. The first one was a blue spandex suit with red boots.

"Uh, blue is not my color. " I said. Then Zee conjured me a bright one piece jumpsuit with a ninja like mask. "Hmm. Not sure this is my style. If I'm going to be a superhero I need an outfit that matches the hero I want to be."

"What kind of an outfit would that be?" Jessica asked me. I pondered then I got it. Using my powers I stretched my arm all the way back to my house and into my room. I went to my desk until I felt a comic, then I streched it back to the girls.

"This is Princess Zora, for years I've been following for adventures since I was seven. I like her because she's brave, smart, strong, and she never gives up on anyone."

Then Diana takes the book and reads it.

"This Zora sounds like a noble heroine. I can see why the people archive her greatest quests."

"We really should work on your differences between real and fictional heroes." Kara told the Amazon.

"I never thought that I could be a hero like her but now I'm ready to give it a shot." With that said, I gave the comic to Zee and she looked at Zora's costume.

"Ooh, so space age!" She admired.

"So how about it? You think you can manage?"

Zee gave a confident smirk.

"I think I might be able to whip something up." Zee waved her wand and a flashed with sparkly pink light. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was wearing a white super jumsuit with red boots and gloves with flames on the end. I had thunderbolt earrings and mask was red and sparkily.

"Behold! This suit is made especially to handle your capabilities, can stretch as long you can, and sleek design!"

I was amazed by my outfit, I looked exactly like Zora! And the colors were so bright but not too flashy, this was the perfect outfit. All the other girls were impressed by my look.

"Nice!" Kara gave a thumbs up.

"Amazing!" Jessica clapped.

"Looks better than mine..." Karen drooped.

"Eh, could use a cape." Babs replied.

"Zee, this is great! I look just like my hero!" I complimented. "Now I just need to come up with a name."

"Yeah! It's gotta be like, super cool and edgy, something that make the villains wet thier pants in terror! Just like Batgirl!" Babs explained.

Though I agree with her about the name being cool, not sure I would go as far as to say it'll make villains 'wet their pants'. I thought about it for a while then I looked at Zora at the front cover. I already know that I look like her... Wait! Maybe I can be like her! I saw both the names 'Zora' and 'Gorgonia' and then it hit me.

"Zora! Zora Gorgonia!" I said doing a heroic pose. "I come from a kingdom in a far off galaxy, defending the planets from any imminent danger! No matter the challenge, and no matter the threat I will stand by my ground and protect the innocent!" I finished my introduction and the team was speechless.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Babs shouted as the rest of the team applauded. All except for Kara who had her arms crossed.

"Space? Really? You do know I came from space, right?"

"Just playing it for the people." I replied.

"Excellent, Zora!" Diana came up to me. "You've shown that you have the warrior spirit. Stregnth, confidence, and courage!"

"Uh, actually I made that up." I replied bashfully. "I was in the moment you know."

"Either way, you have got what it takes to protect this world. Now then, let us go. There is much more training to do."

Moments later we were all standing in the middle of a junkyard, waiting for our next lesson. I noticed that Zatanna changed her outfit, she looked less like a magician.

"Ugh, I conjured a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard?"

Babs shushes her. "Shh. She knows what she's doing."

Just then, Diana showed up and we all straightened up at her arrival. All except for Babs who was too excited to stay still.

"Soldiers! Our mission is to save the World of Man."

"That's right!"

"In order to do this…"

"Preach, sister!"

"...we must learn to save…"

"Who? WHO?"

"Uh, do you mind!?" I asked a little annoyed.

"...man himself." Diana directed the group towards a mannequin, beginning to introduce what she means. She demonstrated by tossing a hubcap at a pile of cars causing them to fall, then in a display of athletic awesomeness she rescued each of the mannequins defending herself from the falling debris. And when she was finished she was standing on top of the pile with all the mannequins in hand.

"Perfect 10!" I gave her a thumbs up.

"And now, it is your turn." She said.

I was up first, Diana tossed some cars at me then I stretched my body over the mannequins acting as the shield. The debris bounced right off me then I turned back. I gave a confident bow while not knowing that the cars fell down and completely crushed the mannequins. I then retracted my bow and smiled sheepishly.

Then it was our turn to introduce human culture to the amazon. By introducing her to pop culture!

"Normal teenage lesson #4: Pop culture!" Babs said as we went to a comic store.

"Now this is my favorite subject!" I said. "I wonder if they have the latest Princess Zora issue?"

"O-M-No way! It's the super-rare Batman giant super-special with limited edition pull-out Batman poster! I WOULD KILL FOR THIS!" Diana was new to human expressions.

"Have you learned nothing? We must protect the innocent, not engage in needless slaughter over material goods."

"D, relax. It's just a figure of speech." I assured her.

Back to hero training, Supergirl showed off her strength as she punched away the debris. But, the falling and smashed debris crushed all the mannequins.

Back to our human lesson, we teaching Diana all about figures of speech.

"You see, Diana. The key to figures of speech is to say what you don't mean." I explained. "For example. If you were hungry you would say, 'I would kill for a burrito.' Now, go on. You try." Diana took a deep breath and zipped to the burrito stand and said..

"I would KILL you for a burrito!" She only terrified the vendor and chased after him. "Accept my payment or DIE!"

While we gave chase, I noticed the a couple of teen were wearing the same VR goggles and walking like zombies.

Diana's turn, Zatanna was tasked in saving mannequins from a compactor. She used her magic to stop the machine, and while she was bowing to the applauding hands she conjured she didn't noticed that the machine restarted, crushing all the mannequins into tiny squares.

Karen didn't do so well either. While trying to protect a mannequin from being mauled by a junkyard dog, her suit malfunctioned and nearly got eaten herself.

Our turn, we were in a spa getting pampered, except for Kara.

"Normal teenage lesson #26. Uh, what are we doing again?" Babs asked as Zee explained.

"Pampering ourselves. Isn't it relaxing? An important part of being a teenager is taking care of yourself."

"Mucho important." I agreed while getting a foot massage.

"And in the World of Man, the toe-nail is the point of focus?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Precisely! Isn't this fun?" Zee replied. The staff took a good look at Diana's foot.

"Time to bring out the big guns." She brought out a sander in which Diana thought was a...

"WEAPON!" Held out her lasso and chased the staff out of the spa.

I sighed. "Guess we can cancel the medi pedi..."

As I exited to go after the girls but I noticed that there were more teens were wearing those vr headsets looking like there brains were removed.

"Wow, they are really getting into this VR thing." I shrugged.

It seems that none of us were having any luck with either of our training. Babs failed by punching the mannequins mistaking them for bad guys, And Jess failed because she doesn't like fighting.

On our end, Diana didn't get the concept of romance either...

"What is happening?" asked Diana as she and the rest of us were in a theater watching Just Before Dusk.

"Aiden just realized he can't live without Caitlyn. But Alexandra is telling him that Caitlyn won't text until tomorrow, because that's exactly what Michael didn't do to her when they broke up. And, isn't it all just so sad and beautiful?" Karen explained

"Teenage males are very confusing."

"Tell me about it," We all said, except for Kara who was sleeping through the whole film. And just as Aiden was about to kiss, Diana mistook it as an attack and just went and sliced the screen to shreds with her sword. We soon walked out of the theater before we got in trouble.

"She's just not getting it, you guys!" Kara said giving up hope.

"No," said Babs. "I am not giving up on this team. There's got to be someplace to loosen up an uptight warrior princess." Just then, an idea popped in my head.

"I think I know just the place..."

And with that, we arrived at the best place in all of Metropolis: the pier! The all time favorite hangout for all teens. We knew Diana would get a real experience here. We did everything, played skee-ball, ate pizza, rode rollercoasters, and danced to the rocking music. And what day at the pier would be complete without a trip to the photo booth. It was the awesomest night of my life! Because thanks to my new friends, I never had to worry about hiding who I was. It seemed that nothing can ruin this for us. Nothing except an evil plot. But what are the chances of that?


	4. The Sweet Taste of Justice (Part 3)

It's been a fantastic night at the pier as we all walked out laughing.

"So you burned your brother's eyebrows?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly rubbing the the back of my head. "I should not be in charge of fireworks."

"Ladies." Zee chimed in. "After a night like tonight, there's only one thing that can cement this friendship. Frosting!" And with that, we arrived at the best place in all of Metropolis...

"Sweet Justice!"

Yes! Sweet Justice, every teen's favorite ice cream themed hangout. And my personal favorite too, I used to come here every day after school. We all ran in except for Babs and Diana who stood confused.

"Come on," said Kara grabbing the two. "You do not want to miss this!" With that we all went inside the place. I drooled at all the desserts on display. I then saw that Babs was taking interest too.

"How did I not know about this?"

"You should try the red velvet macaroons they are deligthtful." I reccomended.

Then rising up the counter was our favorite fast talking cashier, Barry Allen.

"Hey, guys. So, what's the haps, what's poppin', what's the latest? Can I get you something sweet? Sure hope so, 'cause that's what we have. It's sort of our specialty." He said with his trademark charm.

"Hi Barry." Me and the girls say while Babs and Diana still stood silent.

"So what will it be? Usual, usual, usual, usual, usual, usu-" He stopped after seeing the two new girls. It was obvious they were new here.

"Babs will have the Candy Cake Triple Ripple Tower with the rainbow sprinkles and Diana will have the Death by Chocolate." Zee ordered for them. Diana raised a mace mistaking the expression and Zee puts it down. "Figure of speech Diana."

We all recieved our orders and went to a table to eat, Diana felt unsure about her huge bowl of dessert as she poked it with her spoon.

"I can finish that if you can't." I said to her. Finally she grabbed a spoonful of chocolate and she gave it one touch of her tongue and froze! Her eyes widened with amazement. I waved my hand in front of her and she didn't react.

"Uh, Dian-" Before I could say anything else, Diana dove into her bowl face first and straight up devoured the whole thing.

"Never have I tasted such wonderment. More! I must have more of this magical concoction!" She notices Karen's ice cream. "Do you intend to eat that?!" She couldn't get a word out before she chugs down Karen's ice cream. Next thing we knew, she was eating up all of our dessert and then passed out from the sugar rush.

"Woah, girl loves her ice cream." I said.

"Um, Diana…?" With one touch from Karen, Diana immediately wakes up.

"SIBLINGS! This food is more delectable than ambrosia. This place more perfect that Elysium! I declare we must celebrate our every future victory here and FAST!"

"I second that motion." I said raising my glass.

"Sweet Justice for the win!" Babs cheered.

"I do not know what that means!" Diana replied.

Yes, we were all having the best time of our lives. Especially me. I was finally with friends who I can be myself around. It seemed that nothing can spoil it for us now. Except...

"Hey what are you doing? We turned down the offer. Get out of here, please." we heard one of the owners say.

"We said we wouldn't sell. Barry go get our lawyer." We were confused as to why they would need a lawyer for. But that question was instnatly answered when we saw an army of robots.

"Attention citizens. This business or dwelling has been categorized for immediate destruction. By order of the city of Metropolis, you must vacate before structure removal begins. You have 30 seconds to comply." The foreman bot said and as everybody was panicking, the girls were confused as to what to do. But It became very clear to me.

"What should we do," says Kara.

"What can we do," says Zee. "They're city robots."

"You have 15 seconds to comply." At this point, the owners just wanted this to all be over.

"Please, girls, let's go. Nothing we say is gonna stop them."The female owner said.

"But the city can't tear this place down without your permission! It doesn't make sense!" Jess said.

"You have ten seconds to comply." As the robot started counting down the girls were deciding on what to do. Then I spoke up.

"Guys! It doesn't matter if they have permission or not! They are gonna destroy our favorite hang out! We are not really gonna let them get away with this, are we?"

"This completes your warning. Demolition will now begin." Soon more bots came in and started to destroy the place. One was steamrolling towards a kid wearing VR goggles which Diana noticed and instantly jumped in and saved him and bashing the bot. When the smoke cleared, she was in her battle armour.

"Nancy is right. It matters not if these villains are protected by man's law! Our mission is to protect the innocent. And that is what we must do. Come, siblings. This is our time!" Before anyone can react a robot was coming towards the owners and in time Supergirl swooped in and lifed the robot and tossed it aside.

"You're right! This is our time!" In an instant we changed into our superhero selves making Diana so proud she sheds a tear.

"Huzzah! Let us earn more chocolate!" We then engaged in an all out battle against the robot foremen. Two robots were charging at me at opposite directions. I shifted into the ground making the two confused I was flat on the ground acting as a carpet fooling the two robots. Then I shifted my hands and grabbed the bots and smashed them together. Batgirl swings into a couple while Supergirl punches one into some other ones, Bumblebee tries to push one but failed due to her tiny size. But Zatanna didn't have any trouble making one bot disappear with her magic.

"Thank you, thank you! Nobody gets past the great Zatanna!" She bowed to her own conjured applause, but she failed to notice a robot going past her. Diana sees the robot going after two vr headset wearing teens.

"Great Hera! Why do they not run?" Diana questioned. "Quickly, Supergirl, you must-"

"I got it!" Supegirl interrupted and flew after the robot.

"No, wait!"

"I said I got it!"

Supergirl proceded to grab the robot and threw it at two more distracted teens. Luckily, Green Lantern formed a trampoline and bounced the robot away but it landed on the foundation destroying it, causing rubble to fall on her. She was able to for a net to sheild herself.

"Bumblebee, try short-circuiting them!" she commanded and then Bumblebee turned around and saw a robot with buzzsaws.

"It's too scary! I don't want to! I can't!" She screamed and flied away. Then I came in and used my elastic body to constrict the two robots but then I saw one robot heading towards the dessert display.

"Not the maccaroons!" Acting quickly I flung the robots at the display and destroyed them... and the display along with it...

"Oops."

Batgirl was just as unlucky trying to take out the bots by punching them.

"Focus Batgirl- Oh Hades, I shall do it myself!" With that, she pulled the buzzsaw hands one robot and uses them to destroy other robots. Then she punched a hole through one just as Zatanna targeted it.

"Take this, foul beast!" She said blasting Diana accidentally through the hole. "I didn't mean you!"

We tried to continue fighting, but the place was about to go down. We had no choice but to evacuate everyone and leave the building just as it came down. We all stood in shock as we saw Sweet Jusitce completely destroyed.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You will receive a bill for any damage to city property. Have a nice day." The robot foreman said as it and it's army rolled off. I was especially sad to see my favorite hangout destroyed. It was my favortite place in the whole world, and now it's gone. And to make matters worst, everyone was blaming each other for what happened.

"Insubordination! Why did you not await my orders?! You are reckless!" Diana yelled at Kara.

"Well, excuse me, Princess, in case you didn't notice I was the only one in there actually fighting!"

"Um, I was fighting," Karen said timidly.

"You were cringing." Zee pointed out.

"Guys please, it wasn't your fault." I said trying to ease the tension.

"You're right. It's Jessica's! One flick of her ring and she could have been taken them out!" Kara replied.

"Oh, like how Zatanna took out you and Wonder Woman? Or was her showboating a better strategy?!" Jessica scolded.

"Hey, at least my magic did better than some silly rope!" The girls were now caught in a full blown argument and I tried my best to calm everyone down.

"Everyone please! I know things look bad but that's no reason to blame each other for it."

"You stay out of this!" Kara yelled at me.

"You guys! You guys!" Babs called to us. "It's okay, it's okay. We can fix this. A city would never demolish a private business! And demo-bots would never endanger the public! They were rigged! By Lex Luthor." She said holding up Lexcorp's logo.

"Lex Luthor."

"Uh-huh."

"The wealthiest and most powerful man in all of Metropolis?"

"Uh-huh."

"That would explain why I saw everyone wearing his vr headsets." I pondered. "Do you think maybe it has something to do with this?"

"Oh geez, focus Batgirl! What could Lex Luthor possibly have against cupcakes!"

"Maybe it wasn't Lex Luthor, maybe it was someone else who hacked into his system and controlled the robots. Either that or he's on a diet."

"Ugh! You're both clueless!" Kara groaned.

"Face it, we were never meant to be heroes. Especially me." Karen said as she took off her helmet and left and soon everyone else followed on giving up.

"Well, I, for one, concur with Karen. I never wanted to do this in the first place." Zee agreed.

"Guys, wait!" I tried to stop them.

"I knew this ring would only lead to violence and destruction."

"Please! Everyone! I know we can get to the bottom of this! We just need to figure this out!"

"Why don't you figure it out!?" Kara pointed at me. "We were not meant for this whole hero deal! But you couldn't know that because you just as blindly optimistic as Batgirl! When are you ever going to grow up?"

Those last words echoed in my head, it was the same thoughts about my attitude. As Kara left I felt like I was going to cry. But just then, a fog rolled in and me and Babs saw Diana looked in the distance in shock.

"Wonder Woman?"

"Girls, meet... my mother." Walking out of the fog was Diana's mother along with an army of amazons.

"Dude, your mom looks like a final boss." Babs gasped.

"Disguising yourself as a warrior, entering the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite against the wishes of your Queen, leaving Themyscira without my permission!" We were both surprised to hear that Diana lied about how she got here.

"Wait… you snuck out? But I thought it was your destiny to save the World of Man." Babs said.

"This insolent child has no such destiny! She has brought shame upon her people! Come, Diana! It is time to return home—" She started grabbing Diana by the ear but I grabbed her arm and held on to her. "Let go, mortal!"

"No! I won't let you take her!"

"This girl has no place in the world of man!"

"No! We need her!"

I held on as long as I could but the Queen grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her away from me. The last thing me and Babs saw was Diana being draged off into a viking ship. I got down on my knees started to cry, Sweet Justice is destroyed, my friends have split up, and now Diana's gone. What the heck could I do now? As I sobbed, the one person who stuck around placed her hand on my shoulder but I placed it off.

"Nance..." Babs said.

"Don't call me that..." I said wiping my tears. With that I sadly walked back home leaving Babs alone.

As I walked back home through the streets, I thought about what might have been. I feel like we shouldn't have given up so easily, it was supposed to be a night that would forever cement our friendship but it only drove a rift between it. As I finally made it to the front of the house, I elongated my legs and snuck into my room and changed back to my regular outfit. I lied down on my bed just as I heard a knock at my door.

"Nancy, is that you?" I heard my mother say. "I didn't hear you come in."

Mom opened the door only for it to fall down.

"We should really fix that door. So how was school, honey?"

I sighed. "It's was great mom..."

"I know that sigh." My mom then sat down on my bed and talked to me. "What's wrong?"

I sigh again, I couldn't tell her that I was on a team of superheroes. But I had to tell her something.

"Well, I made some friends today. They were... pretty cool. Especially this one named Diana. She was brave, kind and loyal. We showed her to all our favorite spots in Metropolis and were having a great time. Until..."

"Until what?"

"They were going to demolish Sweet Justice."

"What? But you love that place."

"We all did. And we tried to stop them but we failed and everyone's blaming each other for it. I never wanted to give up but they wouldn't listen. They all think I'm childish to believe that we could do something about it."

My mom placed her arm around me and said

"Nancy, let me give you some advice my mother gave to me when I was your age. You should never give up standing for what's right, just because what others think. And I know that's not what you do. Your kind, smart, funny, curious, and brave. And most of all, you never give up on anything."

I smiled for a bit, she was right about those things.

"Well, I better go back to making dinner. You're free to join us if you'd like." She left the room walking past the broken door.

Leaving me to think about what she said. I never gave up, just like how Diana never gave up on us. She believed we could be great heroes. I looked at the pictures from my phone and saw how happy we all are, especially Diana.

_"Do not be afraid to show your true self just because what others think..." _I heard Diana's voice in my head. I realized that then and now what I had to do. Diana believed in me, she helped me regain my confidence. And now that she's gone, what am I supposed to do? Go back into hiding? Go back to worrying about my powers? That people might think of me as a freak? Never again.

So I grabbed my costume and suit up then I leaped out of my room. And with determination I swung through the lamposts and jumped into a building then I formed a spring bounced through more buildings until I stopped at one building near the docks. I turned my hands into binoculars and scoped out the sea until I saw the viking ship Diana was on.

"Bingo. I'm coming for you, Diana." I hold on to both a pole and a exit door and made myself into a slingshot targeting for the ship. "Gotta aim it just right..." With one more tug I flung myself over the town and I was heading right towards the ship. I was so close to saving Diana, but then I hit the sails on the boat and It streched so close her and it flung me right out of the ship. I flew right back into town, hitting each top of a building until I crashed right into a dead end I slunked off and landed on the ground and blacked out...

While I was unconcious, I started to hear a voice...

"Nancy?..."

When I opened my eyes, I saw all the girls gathered around me. I was surprised to see them all.

"Guys! You came back!" I got up smiling but I didn't want them to know, they might be still mad so I turned down my smile and crossed my arms.

"I mean... What are you guys doing here?"

"Babs told us about Diana and we came to save her." Jessica explained.

"Well, that's what I was doing!" I told them. "And I don't need you so why don't you just leave."

"Ugh! You're still acting childish! Even after we agreed to help!" Kara groaned.

I sighed. "Look, I didn't mean it. I'm just a little frazzled at what happened at Sweet Justice. I didn't want us to give up just because of one little mistake. But you wouldn't listen to me!" I pointed at Kara. "You thought I was just as blindly optimistic as Batgirl, no offense."

"None taken." Babs said.

"My brother thinks I'm childish too. Everyone does. And I wouldn't blame them. You see... there's something I haven't told you." I explained. "Remember when I told you about how I got my powers during an accident at Lexcorp Labs?"

"Uh, yeah! The same company that destroyed Sweet Justice!" Babs added.

"Well... It was kinda my fault."

The girls were surprised to hear that part.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Well, during our trip I got seperated from my group and I tried to sneak into the theater so no one would know but I accidentally entered backstage, I tried go back but those shoes were so amazing I had to get a closer look. But then the experement went haywire and I was right in the middle of it. I tried to escape but I tipped over the machine and it zapped me. Luckily I got out before anything else happened but then I woke up to realize that the ray gave me these powers. I had a hard time controlling them at first but I started to get the hang of it, but while I was doing that I didn't know that I was causing mayhem and destruction through the streets."

"So you're the mystery freak people saw on the news, weeks ago?" Jess asked.

"Yes... and after that incident. I was afraid to show myself. Because if people knew about my powers they label me as a freak and run me out of town. And it wasn't the first time my behavior got me in trouble. The time with the fireworks, the time I got my hand stuck in the presses during our trip to the Daily Planet, the time I sunk me and my brother's boats during our trip to the lake. It was all my fault. And that accidental rampage made me regret all those mistakes..."

The girls were quite moved by my story then Kara came up to me.

"Look, dude. I'm sorry I called you childish... It just got a little out of hand back there and in the heat of it I said some things I shouldn't have said..."

"Don't be sorry." I told her. "So what if I'm childish, irresponsible, weird, curious? I don't care! Because all those things are what make me awesome! But the day I got those powers made me ashamed of that. But then I met you guys and Diana. She believed that I can use my powers to help people. She made me realized that I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am just because I made a few mistakes. She never gave up on me, and I'm not ready to give up on her! You guys may think that you were not meant to be heroes and I can understand that. But we are meant to be friends. Because to me, that's more important than being a superhero. Becuase it means having someone who always have your back, someone who's there for you, someone you can share your feelings with, someone you can relate to..."

The girls looked at each other after hearing those words. Babs was so moved she was in tears.

"And right now, my friend needs me." I said as I walked off. "And I'm gonna save her with or without you." But then I was stopped by a hug from Kara.

"You're not doing it alone." She smiled.

Then rest of the girls came in for a group hug.

"Because best friends are worth fighting for." Babs said.

"So what if you made a few mistakes? Nobody's perfect." Zee added.

"That's what makes us human." Jess added.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." I heard Karen quietly say. All of this made me smile and I wrapped my arms around all of them.

"Thanks guys." I say before letting go of them. "Now, let's go save our friend."


	5. The Sweet Taste of Justice (Part 4)

The sound of a kettle drum filled the air as the Amazonian ship set sail to another world with Diana in tow. But we weren't about to let that happen. We were hiding by the side of the boat, keeping out of sight from the amazons. Babs snuck into the boat and approached Diana. We followed her in only to be instantly caught by the amazons.

"Psst! Psst! Psssst!" She said to Diana.

"Why are you here Babara Gordon?"

"We came to sneak you out! See?" Babs pointed to all of us who were being painfully grabbed by the ear.

"Ooh, that wasn't supposed to happen!" she said before getting grabbed too.

"How dare you board my vessel without my permission?! Throw them to the ocean beast Cetus!" We heard Diana's mother say. So we were grabbed by the ears and were about to be casted out of the sea but then...

"Oh, wait." Kara said and then... POW! She punched an amazon far into the ocean and before long we broke free of our earache prison and we were all engaged in a fight. But not without saying a few things to Diana.

"Diana, we won't let you go down without a fight!" Green Lantern said while being chased in a knight suit.

"We're sorry we gave up, Diana!" said Zatanna while she and an Amazon tugged each other's hair.

"You gotta come back and be our leader again!" said Bumblebee trying to avoid a butterfly net.

"We can't do this without you!" I was being tied in a knot by a buff warrior.

"It's true, look at how bad we are at this!" said Batgirl riding on top of an Amazon as Supergirl was being crushed by a whole lot of Amazons.

"You once said I could be the greatest hero the World of Man has ever known. But it wasn't me, It's you!"

Diana felt hope from those very words.

"Remember when you said that the Gods bestowed greatness upon us? Well, that includes you, too! You took a chance on us, now we're taking a chance on you!"

And with that, Diana stood up and used her authority.

"Amazons! Your Princess commands you to stop!"

"And your Queen commands you to continue!"

"Stop!"

"Continue!"

As the two kept going we were confused as to wether to continue to fight or not.

"You are 317 years old, Diana! A girl, who is too young and too naive to make her own decisions!"

"No! It is I, mother, who survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. While I may be young, I have proven I am my own woman and I decide who I want to be. It is Amazon law!"

"It is law!" All the Amazons stepped down. The queen grimaced as she and Diana faced away from each other. And then she gives an excited squeal to the rest of us, who were a little beaten up though nevertheless proud of her.

Soon we all rode out of the ship in a flying carpet Green Lantern conjured up celebrating our first successful rescue mission.

"Congratulations Diana! Disobeying your mom is totally normal teenager lesson #218. You're officially a teenager and we're officially a team again! And there's only one place to celebrate!"

However, our favorite pier was about to be destroyed by a whole army of robots who were approaching the place through the fog.

"Oh, no, first they tore down Sweet Justice, now they're gonna demolish the pier!" Babs exclaimed.

"Not happening..." I said punching my hand in anger, I'm still furious at them for destroying Sweet Justice and you know I'm not letting them get away with it! So I jumped down from the carpet forming my hands into a sword and a hammer.

"SWEET JUSTICE SHALL BE AVENGED!" I screamed. And soon we all landed in front of the approaching bots ready to fight.

"You must vacate this business or dwelling immediately. You are interfering with lawful demolition protocols. You have ten seconds to comply." The foreman bot warned.

"Yeah, well you have ten seconds to say your prayers!" Supergirl warned back. Just then, we all heard large footsteps. And coming out of the fog was a huge mech.

"Come to have some fun, girls?" It said. Batgirl saw the same Lexcorp Logo on the chest of the bot and knew what it meant.

"Ah-HA! I knew it! I knew it-knew it-knew it-knew it-knew it! Ahem, I knew it was Lex."

"Lex? I am not Lex! I'm- uh! Hold on!"

And to everyone's surprise, the person inside the machine wasn't Lex at all but it was actually someone we never even suspect: his sister!

"I'm Lena! Lena Luthor. And all this? This is my plan, not my dopey brother's! He can never come up with something this good. Ugh... Oh, do I have to spell it out?!"

"Yeah, you kinda do!" Kara said.

"Pfft, figures! You teenagers think you're so smart, with your staying up late, and your driving cars, and your commercials!" Lena explained. "But you're so dumb you can't even pick up on the most obvious of evil plots. Even when it's literally in front of your face! So first, I reprogrammed Lex's worthless VR glasses. Then, I hacked the Demolition Robots the city contacted my doofus brother to make."

"So you're the one who sent those bots to destroy Sweet Justice!" I said.

"That's right! And finally, I used them to destroy every "fun" and/or "cool" place to "hang" in Metropolis, so you lame-o teenagers will have nowhere else to go for your mindless entertainment, trapped forever in my VR world, tailor-made, just for you. Every last lame-brained of you! And, with all you teenagers out of the way, children with rule Metropolis!" She laughed evilly as she thought her plan for children domination was foolproof. But honestly, we all thought it was pretty stupid.

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard." Kara could only say.

"Wow, you're more childish than I am!" I replied.

"YOU'RE childish! And once this pier is destroyed, you're next!"

"Your plan will never work, Lena! We teenagers are stronger than you think!" Babs confronted. But she was proven wrong when we saw Karen wearing the goggles. She slapped them off. "Evil!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Well, the point is you can destroy our favorite places, but you can't destroy our friendship!" We all agreed but Lena didn't care.

"Pft. Whatevs. Roll out, boys!"

"Come, siblings. It was on this sacred ground that we became friends. Now, this pier is where we shall become heroes!"

And thus the greatest battle for all teenage fun was going down. And we actually did better than we did back at Sweet Justice. We took out all the robots one by one. I used my powers to grow more arms and grabbed multible bots.

"Time to go for a spin!" I said before I spun around the bots destroying more in my path. Then I threw the bots in my hands far into the ocean.

The rest did their best to take down Lena's army but they were too many of them, and they were already proceeding to destroy the pier.

"This isn't working!" Jessica struggled as she held on to a falling tower.

"There's too many of them!" Batgirl added. "What do we do?"

"We can't give up! Never again!" I said while I was beating up more robots.

Lena laughed maniacally. "I win, I win, I win, I win!"

We all stopped and grouped back up.

"We are totally losing guys," said Zee. "And every teenager in Metropolis is going to pay the price!"

"It is impossible for six warriors to defeat an army... unless... we take out the general." Diana said.

"Lena! If we can stop her, the rest should follow." Jess explained.

"But how?" Zee asked.

"Even giant mega warsuits need power. If we can jolt the mainframe, we can short it out." Babs said typing on her computer.

"But how do we do that?" I asked. Just then, Kara noticed a guitar and an amp and she gets an idea.

"I got one just like this and it shorts out my house all the time. Just turn it up to ten and shred!"

"But how do we get it to the motherboard inside the warsuit?" Babs wondered.

"I'll do it." Karen stepped forward.

"Bumblebee, are you sure?" Diana asked concerned.

"It's too scary and I don't wanna do it! ...But I will!"

"Way to be brave Bumblebee!" I said patting her back.

"Great!" Babs gives Karen a cable. "Connect this cable to the CPU in Lena's suit, and I'll rig the amp to go past ten."

"No way! Can you do that for mine?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Then I can plug the other end of the amp and..."

"Zzzzt! Bratty McBratterson's going down!" Kara said strumming a riff from her guitar.

"Green Lantern, get Batgirl as close to Lena as you can. Supergirl, Zatanna, Zora, you're with me." Diana commanded. And we all stood bravely ready to execute our plan. Zee teleported to Lena and chanted a spell to multiply herself all over the brat's mech. Soon she was so distracted Diana was able rope one hand, while Kara held the other. I streched my torso and constricted Lena's legs. With her completely immoble, Karen was able to fly right into the mech to plug the cable in.

With that, Babs rolled to the suit with the amp on a conjured green bumper car making her way to the cord as we continued to distract Lena. She used her grappling hook and climbed on connecting the amp. Annoyed, Lena broke free of my hold on her legs.

"Say goodbye to your pier, suckers!" With that she launched into the sky while Babs was still holding on, it was up to her and Kara now.

"Hey, Supergirl! You ready to rock?!" Babs cried as she tossed the guitar Kara.

"Alright, little girl! Time for a lullaby!" She held out her pick and with one mighty strum, she sent an incredible shockwave that completely short out the giant mech!

"What? How? No! You cheated! YOU CHEATED! You cheated, you cheated!" Lena said throwing a fit but then her mech was struck down and smashed into the ground. And with Lena down, all of her bots and the VR goggles shut down too. We knew the battle was over, but one question remained... Where's Karen?

"Um, Bumblebee got out, right?" Babs asked.

We were all worried until we saw brave little Karen landing behind us with her gear damaged. We ran up to her to see that she was in a daze. She got up and took off her helmet, and we saw that her hair now has a yellow highlight.

"Did we do it?"

I smiled. "We did it, Karen."

"Nice highlights." Zee complimented. "What's your secret?"

"Courage." Diana came in for a hug.

And soon, a huge crowd gathered around us and were amazed.

"Superheroes! Right here in Metropolis!"

"And they're girls!"

"Superhero Girls!"

They all gave a huge cheer as we were finally recognized as heroes we were. I was the most proud of myself because not only I have became a superhero, but I now have the most super best friends in the world.

Three months later...

It was beatiful night in the streets of Metropolis. And me and my best friends were at the grand re-opening of Sweet Justice. Now rebuilt and better than ever. And we couldn't be happier.

"Ah, now this is the life. Good friends and good chocolate." Zee smiled.

"I know right? It's so glad to have everything back to normal!" Jess agreed.

"Blah, normal's overrated." Babs replied standing on one knee. "Heh, remember when we first came here, and Diana said she wanted to be at this place all the time?"

"Yeah, sure would be nice." I said eating a sundae.

Then with no one looking, she pulled on the straw dispenser, sending us plummeting down. When we all landed, we were surprised to see...

"Ta-da! It's our own home base! I took a few late-night trips to the construction site while they were rebuilding."

It was amazing a great big superhero lair buit just for us! Complete with our individual spots and a lounging area! We were all in awe by it.

"It's... beautiful!" I said shedding a tear to my eye. Then I zipped over to my area and saw a poster of my hero Zora. "Is that a limited edition vintage Zora Gorgonia poster!?"

"Yep! Made some special stops to comic store."

"This is truly a place of wonder." Diana said.

"Not bad, Babs, not bad." Kara said while eating a bon bon.

"We can protect the whole city from here! Bad guys don't stand a chance!" Jessica added.

"Not with the Super Hero Girls on the case! Superawesome superheroness, here we come!" Babs said proudly as we all looked our picture from the newspaper.

So that's my whole story, how I turned from zero to hero. And let me assure you, my life from here on in was never the same. On the contrary, it was a whole lot better!


	6. Small But Mighty

It was another day in Metropolis High, I was just coming back from my English class when I suddenly hear a locker knocking.

"Huh?" I stopped when I heard someone whimpering from inside one locker. I went closer and opened it, and to my surprise there was Karen!

"Karen? What are you doing inside a locker?" I asked her.

"I didn't put myself in. It was Doris!"

Doris Zeul, the biggest bully in MT high. She was always all brawn and no brain and picking on people smaller than her. I remember the first time she called me a nerd for liking Zora Gorgonia so much. Man, if I had my powers back then I would've showed her.

"Ugh, Doris." I groaned as I helped Karen out of her locker. "She's the worst."

"I know, she's been picking on me for weeks! You should see what she did to me today! She called me a bug!"

"Well technically, your superhero alter ego is bug-themed." Karen glared at me. "Right, not helping..."

Later after school, the two of us along with Babs were continuing our little chat about the bully situation.

"That was the fifth time this month! I don't get it! What did I do to her?"

"Nothing." Babs replied while eating an apple. "Psychological profiles of bullies suggest they always target the small and weak."

That earned a punched in the arm from me after she unknowingly insulted her.

"Ow! What..." I point at Karen who felt hurt. "Oh! Sorry... apple?"

"Don't listen to her, Karen." I said to the girl. "You shouldn't let people like Doris get you down and make you feel small. You should stand up to her."

"I want to, but I'm too small. But that's gonna change after today!"

And with that, we all met at our lair to unveil Bumblebee's newest innovation.

"Ladies and ladies." Babs announced. "May I present to you the new, the improved, Bumblebee!!!"

The shy heroine stepped out of the curtains showing everyone her new and improved armour. It had a more sleek design with black stripes and a shiny new helmet.

"Wow Karen, you look amazing!" I said as we all clapped for her.

"Indeed, it is simpily divine. Battle armor befitting a true warrior." Diana added.

"Looks awesome, kid. So, what does it do?" Kara asked.

"Well, um, we've added these thin film photovoltaic modules to make the suit solar-powered." Karen explained showing her wings.

"Plus, they make her look like a bee." Babs added. "I modified the wing mechanism so there's a more dulcet tone to the way they buzz."

"Like a bee!"

"And we're working on quartz prisims in the goggles that will emit an electrical sting." She said pressing a button turning her hand into a stinger.

"Like a cute little bee."

"Okay we get, you guys are going for a bee theme." I said.

"Which leads to my biggest upgrade yet." And with that, Karen presses a button on her suit and she started to fly up in the air and glowing in a scientific yellow. Her size started to change from a few feet ad then... zap! She was so small we couldn't even see her.

"Woah! She turned herself invisible." I gasped.

"Uh, she's not invisible." Jess pointed at the now even smaller Bumblebee.

"Oh no! I thought we finally fixed the growth tech! I'm not supposed to shrink, I'm supposed to grow!" Karen said buzzing around in worry.

"Aww, but you're so cute small." Zee cooed as Karen landed on her finger.

"Cute and useless. How am I supposed to stand up to the bad guys when I'm just a puny little insect..." She sadly said changing back to her normal size.

"Karen, trust me." I wrapped my arm around her. "You shouldn't be complaining about you smallness. I mean, who wants the pressures of being big?" I turned myself into a big buff guy to demonstrate my point. "You're not very agile..." I tried to jump but I fell to the ground. "Or fast..." I ran around slowly smashing everything in my way. "You keep breaking stuff in your way..." I crashed into a tire swing. "And you always get stuck on things." I turned myself back to normal, throwing away the tire. "And to top it off, they have bigger muscles then brains."

"I guess you're right..." Karen said sheepishly. "But still, I wish I was big enough to beat the villains..."

"Do you really have to smash the place?" Zee asked gesturing to the mess I made.

"I was proving a point." I replied.

"It's okay. I bet we just inverted the zeta thingy when we had to cross-wire that other thingy because we were out of those thingy things. Remember?" Babs told her.

"Yeah, maybe..." Karen said.

"Then let us procure the correct thingies!" Diana said prodly.

"Sweet, I've been meaning to go to the mall." I replied. "I wanna see all the cool remote control vehicles."

"They have controllable vehicles? Will the wonders of the world of man ever cease?"

"Well, as much as I hate to miss a trip to the mall, my father and I have a show tonight." Zee said.

"And I'm protesting the show for using animals." Jessica added.

"Oh cool. we can share a cab."

"Hey, don't worry Karen. I know you'll get it." Jessica assired her as they left.

"All right then, let's go."

Later, all four of us were at the metropolis mall.

"Aand, step!" Babs said as we walked off the escalator.

"Huzzah! I survived the mechanical staircase." Diana praised herself.

Babs gasped. "The new Gotham glory line of cowls are in!! EEEEEEEE!!!!"

"While you guys do your nerd stuff, I'm gonna go grab some chili fries. Come get me when you're done." Kara leaves.

"And I am going to play with those helecopters!" I said as I walked over to the RC kiosk and looked at all the toys. There were trucks, cars, robots, but the one that caught my eye was the helecopter. Which Is why I came here. And also to help Karen, but I can do both things...

Minutes later, I was fiddling with the helecopter remote control flying in the air until it was grabbed by a hugeg hand and crushed into a ball.

"Hey! I have to pay for that!" I scolded the lady, until I looked up to see a large hulking woman ten times my size. The man at the kiosk hid inside and rode off.

"Uh... I actually don't mind paying for it..." I gulped.

"GIGANTA SMASH!" She pounded her fists in the ground trying to smash me. But, I jumped out of the way and ran from the giant. I hid inside a clothing store while Giganta (Aparently that what she calls herself) was still smashing the mall.

"That girl really lifts..." I said as I saw her lift a treadmill and tossing it across the mall. "...a lot... Time for Zora to interfere!"

Knowing what to do next, I ran into a changing room and quickly changed into my superhero outfit. I never leave home without it. Then I turned my torso into a spring and bounced out of the store and into the trail of destruction. I soon ran into Diana who was also busy fighting Giaganta... and losing.

"So what's the situation?" I asked a fallen Wonder Woman.

"Ah, Zora! I can use some assistance battling this giant monster." She replied.

"On it!" With no hesitation, I streched my arms and wrapped myself around Giganta. "Let's work on your core!" I quipped before trying to lifta Giganta over me. But she didn't even budge! She was really strong! Then she grabbed my arms and then spun me around like a lasso and tossed me into the fountain.

"Zora!" Diana cried.

I rose up from the fountan, wet but not defeated.

"Strong one, aren't you? We you know what they say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

I morphed my hands into giant hammers and swung them at Giganta. But she stopped them as they went toward her. Then she pushed the back and the hammers smashing my face flat.

Thinking fast, Diana went under Giganta and grabbed a hockey stick ready for combat. But Giganta grabbed a barbell and added more weights from the bottom to the top to make her weapon. But Diana stood her ground ready to fight... and didn't make any progress winning.

"Wonder Woman! Are you going to be okay?" I cried.

"Do not worry, Zora! I will not back down until the hulking beast has been-" Before Diana could finish, Giganta swatted her with her weapon and Diana crashed into a nearby store.

"Okay, you keep her occupied. I'll go get help!" I ran off hoping to find either Kara or Babs, but while I was dashing I saw Karen by the electronics store ripping off parts of the keyboards and computers to modify her growth tech but got zapped.

"Ow! Focus Karen!"

"Hey, Karen? Not to pressure but we need your growth tech or we are dead!" I told her.

"I'm trying, Nancy!" Karen got zapped again and sighs in defeat. "What if I can't get this right? Then I'll be always be small..." She looked down in defeat. Poor girl really felt small then. But I went down to her level to spoke to her.

"So what if your small? You really gonna let that stop you? You're a Superhero Girl. No matter what kind of powers we have, we always find a way to save the day."

Karen smiled.

"And if I know you, you'll never let something like height keep you down. I know it doesn't effect me." And now I can literally change myself into anything!" Making my point I turned myself into Karen and the original laugh.

"Thanks, Nancy." Suddenly Karen got an Idea. "Nancy? Do you think you can get some microchips from the RC toys?"

I changed back to myself and smirked knowing what she was talking about. Meanwhile the rest of the Superhero girls were fighting Giganta. Babs launched a net at the brute but she immediately broke out if it.

"Eh... deuce?"

Giganta grabbed Babs and crushed her into a ball and rolled her into a row of mannequins and she crashed into them.

"Strike!"

Karen and me arrived just in time. Then as Giganta was laughing...

"Hey you!" Karen shouted. "Why don't you pick on someone you're own size?"

Angry, Giganta charged at us ready to attack. Karen pushed a button on her suit, and when Giganta went in for a punch. Karen was gone!

"Bumblebee!" I gasped.

"Hah! That's what you get for picking on someone my size!" She mocked. But what she didn't know that Karen was now small and buzzed over to Giganta's ear.

"Hey, ugly!" She yelled into her ear.

"Huh?" Giganta was confused as to where that voice was coming from. Then Karen flew right in front of her and blew a rasberry.

"Grr!" Giganta growled as Karen flew around her and she tried to aggressively swat her. Then she lands on her nose Giganta readied a fist and in the nick of time she flew away and Giganta punched her own face.

"What's the matter, Meathead? Can't get rid of a little insect?" Karen taunted, angering Giganta. Then she struggled to smack Karen, but she flew so fast she missed and just smashed her face multiple times. The rest of us were confused as to why Giganta was doing this.

"Why is she hitting herself?" Kara genuinely asked.

"I don't know..." I answered.

Karen then landed on her head then Giganta grabbed her barbell and readied to smash her but Karen flew fast enough to evade and then Giganta ended up smashing herself. Then she fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Then, Karen landed on her and changed back to her regular size.

"Karen!" I was happy to see that she was okay that I ran up to hug her.

"Karen? That was you?" Kara said.

"You were amazing!" Babs added.

"You have done Athena proud, young Karen." Diana added.

"Thanks guys, I have to thank Nancy. She helped me realized that being small is actually a good thing." Karen said as I continued to hug her.

"Yeah it is! Growth tech, smowth tech!" Kara cheered.

"Okay, can we please get out of here before Giganta wakes up?" Karen asked.

And that was the story of how Karen learn you don't have to big to be a great hero. And after that, bullies weren't a problem for her. After school, I was walking down the hall and then Karen was walking beside me.

"Karen? You seem happy. Didn't Doris pick on you today?"

"No." She said to me. "Surprisingly she wasn't much trouble. Well... while I was running around with her ball like a football star."

I laughed. "I'm proud of you, Karen. You finally learned to stand up for yourself."

"Thanks. You know you were right, Nancy."

"About what?"

"Being big isn't all that important. Being small has it's advantage." Karen said.

"So glad you saw it that way." I replied.

"And you know, there's one other thing you were right about big people." Karen said.

"What's that?"

"They have really do have small brains!"

We both laughed as we left the school. So I guess you can say that no matter what size you are, you can do anything.


End file.
